


Our Pack

by gays (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gays
Summary: Following the heartwarming adventures of the newly formed Karasuno Pack as they live their eventful lives. Relationships will blossom, individuals will grow, and the bond that the pack share will undoubtedly never be broken.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 244





	1. 1

“K-Kageyama?”

The softly spoken call was not only unexpected, but also extremely jarring. It wasn’t often that his volume fell below a whisper, much less his tone be so soft and vulnerable. On the rare occasions that this had previously happened, there had been a serious reason. This time, Kageyama could not see nor sense any reason for the omega to call out in such a way. He was quick to turn, relying on his observation skills to quickly pick up on the emotions at hand.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” He asks, crouching beside the bed. The omega was kneeled on the floor, head hidden in the covers on the side of the bed. There was visible shaking wracking his body, and the pheromones that he emitted were nothing but sour. Kageyama had never, not in the many years that he had known him, seen him react to anything in this way. Filling with anxious energy, he attempts to release waves of comfort, being cautious as he kneels beside the omega, expecting unpredictability. 

“What happened?” He asks, keeping his voice extremely gentle. The comforting pheromones seemed to have a small effect; the trembling of Hinata’s fragile body slowly calmed, though didn’t yet cease. Kageyama ensures that his movements are slow as he places a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, rubbing circles into the muscle beneath his thumb. “Can you look at me? Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Kageyama sees it as his last attempt before going to recruit some outside help. He didn’t want Hinata to be in this shape for much longer, for there was the possibility of a drop, something that he absolutely didn’t want. “Shouyou,” he whispers, never taking his eyes from what he could see of Hinata’s face. His crooning coax may have been a cheap tactic, but it was what made Hinata look up. His eyes, usually so fiery with passion, were filled with nothing but upset. Shed tears rested on his flushed cheeks, chin wobbling and threatening to let the unshed sadness spill. He looked nothing more than vulnerable.

Kageyama forgets any previous caution, the sight fuelling his instinct to protect; he gathers Hinata in his arms and pulls the boy to his chest, wasting no time in scenting his neck. He immediately felt Hinata relax into his embrace, but he did whine lightly, and still smelled sour. Kageyama didn’t rush, allowed a few minutes of silence to pass; he continued to scent across Hinata’s exposed neck. The longer he remained still the more obvious it became to him that his soothing wasn’t helping. There was little more he could think to do before leaving to find the omega someone else, perhaps someone who knew how to handle such a situation. Hinata hadn’t dropped, hadn’t crossed that threshold of submission, and as much as Kageyama was thankful for that, at least he would’ve known exactly what he could do to bring the omega back.

So, on his final string of hope, Kageyama begins purring gently into Hinata’s neck, still nuzzled into his scent glands. The reaction isn’t immediate, but the combination of his scenting, pheromones, and the purring seemed now helpful. Hinata’s smell sweetened significantly, and the shaking slowly became undetectable. Now, puffing out short breaths, Hinata curls back into the embrace and begins purring to the same rhythm that Kageyama had started. Very pleased at the development, Kageyama places a gentle kiss to Hinata’s neck before pulling his head back.

“Explain to me what happened,” he asks firmly, concentrated firmly on the omega in front of him. While Hinata’s eyes were still wet, there were no more signs of distress.  
“I- um… Tobio…” His voice was soft, traces of apprehension clearly evident. Kageyama doesn’t say anything, moves one of his hands to rest against Hinata’s flushed cheek and allows him to continue.  
After a short pause, Hinata raises his head to look Kageyama in the eyes. “I can’t do it anymore.”

It was quite clear after another few moments of silence that Hinata wasn’t going to be more specific on his own. Kageyama tries not to let the words rip a hole in his heart just yet.  
“What?” He encourages gently, furrowing his brows.  
Hinata begins chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that Kageyama had picked up on over the past few months. “I can’t… Well, everyone is just so happy.”

At that, Kageyama tilts his head. He tries to understand but finds himself coming up blank. Why would Hinata say that? Surely, he was happy too, wasn’t he?  
“Everyone is… They’re happy together. Suga, Noya, and now Yamaguci…”

Kageyama couldn’t yet see the relation, but did reflect momentarily on the reason they had organised a pack night-in. It was originally Yamaguchi’s idea, to celebrate the recent bonding between him and Tsukishima. After a bonding between pack members, it was typical to spend the next few days within the pack to allow for the connections to strengthen once again; for both parties to become familiar with other members of the pack being around their new mate. Throughout the night, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hadn’t left each other’s sides. Tsukishima had also accidently growled at Asahi when he’d come too close to Yamaguchi, only to offer a half-hearted apology that no one believed for even a second. It was understandable though, and it was almost endearing.

Everyone had therefore been in high spirits throughout the night, as movie after movie played on in the background. Though, now that Kageyama thought about it, the only person that hadn’t seemed more elated than usual was Hinata. He had remained fairly quiet whenever he wasn’t being directly spoken to and hadn’t eaten much of the food that had been ordered, completely uncharacteristically. Kageyama now felt slightly irritated that he hadn’t picked up on it at the time, and that he’d let it get to this point.

“They all have someone. Someone wants them, and they have… They’re mated and… I’m jealous.” Hinata’s voice shook as he spoke, and he breaks the eye contact to stare at his hands. There were many noticeable emotions that Kageyama could smell, but he felt unsettled by the strong hints of shame.

“You’re jealous that they have mates?” Kageyama asks, just to reaffirm. His mind was running at one hundred miles a minute.  
Hinata nods and takes a deep breath, looking anywhere but Kageyama.  
“Oh. Well- I…” There’s a long pause, before Kageyama shifts in his position, “I can go get Suga and the others for you? Do you want them?”

As much as every instinct was telling him to stay, to comfort Hinata more, he wasn’t sure that he could. He wasn’t sure that there was anything he could do to ease the pain that he also understood, that deep down he felt for himself. Sometimes more than anything an omega needed the presence of other omegas; Kageyama supposed that this was one of those times. 

It would have been too easy to suggest the thought that had initially sprung to his mind. He wasn’t the most intelligent, he was aware of that, but every fibre in his body had wanted nothing more than to suggest himself. He reasoned that, realistically, Hinata was most likely not imagining him as a potential mate, rather a close friend that he trusted. Kageyama knew that he should feel the same, but his heart began to ache when he stood up.

Hinata hadn’t answered; this was the best that Kageyama believed he could do. Walking from the room had possibly been the hardest thing that he had done in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Hinata and do anything that he could to make him feel happy again. Fighting his instinct, trying not to think about the omega that he deeply desired wanting a mate but not wanting him.

Upon walking into the living area, where the pack had set up for the night, Kageyama looked around unsurely. He didn’t have to call out, because both Suga and Nishinoya rose from the pile that they had all made as if expectantly. Noya looked concerned, but Suga looked nothing but tired. Kageyama immediately felt bad, assuming that he had woken the head omega up. He lowers his head as both of the omegas walk past, only to be greeted with the slap of a hand to his head. He yelps at the unexpected pain.

“Baka,” Suga mumbles under his breath, before both he and Noya disappear into the bedroom. Kageyama watches after them, rubbing his head, wondering what he had done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that I am out of my comfort zone writing this kind of genre, but I am hopeful that I am able to create a work that I am proud of. Be prepared for much emotion and many events; there will be some high highs but also some low lows. I'm super not sorry for beginning with a low :D I hope that you enjoy reading this little slice-of-life, and have as much fun as I did writing. As always, kudos fuel my motivation, and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


	2. 2

“You’re completely blind,” Tsukishima snorts, the sight of Kageyama looking so lost humouring him greatly. He didn’t understand how someone could be so emotionally constipated, because it was more than obvious how Hinata and Kageyama both felt. Not that it bothered him, despite how irritating their almost-relationship was to other certain members of the pack. Even Tanaka had voiced on multiple occasions their obliviousness, and he was a beta, lacking the insightful instincts that were felt by alphas and omegas. 

Pulled from his scrutinising gaze by movement on his lap, Tsukishima turns his attention to more pressing matters. He brushes his hands over Yamaguchi’s stomach in a soothing motion, appreciating the purr that he was given in response. He pets his omega gently, thoroughly enjoying the soft noises that Yamaguchi emits in turn. Tsukishima nuzzles gently into his omegas scent glands, pleased that his scent now almost drowned that of his partner.

Yamaguchi continues his soft purr, completely enthralled, basking under the attention that he was being given. Usual for newly bonded omegas, he was in a post-heat daze, not completely sure what was going on around him but happy to be surrounded by the familiar scent of the pack.

Happy, that was, until he began to smell the sour scent of a distressed omega. Hinata’s distress had escalated, and it made everyone remaining in the living room cringe. It was enough to knock Yamaguchi from his settled state, and he whines lightly. Tsukishima was quick to release a soothing wave of pheromones, but it wasn’t the comfort that Yamaguchi sought.   
“Tsukki,” he mumbles groggily, resentfully pulling himself from the embrace, “I’ll go too.”   
He was quick to realise that both Suga and Noya had already gone, and it strengthened his resolve. His instinct pulled him towards the unpleasant scent with the need to comfort.

Tsukishima, as much as he understood the situation, whines gently in his throat as his mate attempts to rise from his lap. There was little sympathy within him for the situation that had unfolded, as it was a result of miscommunication that could easily be fixed. All that he wanted was for his mate to remain within his embrace. Such a thing seemed not possible, though, as Yamaguchi stands.  
“I’ll be back,” he promises, before scurrying from the room quickly to find the source of the distress. 

Tsukishima sighs gently, narrowing his gaze then at Kageyama, “how about you just fix your relationship, huh?”  
Kageyama looks over to him, showing only confusion at the comment. It was expected from someone as dense as him but being the reason for his mate leaving his side irritated Tsukishima more than it should have.  
“You’re so dense! I don’t get how you can be so oblivious. How can you not see it?!”

Daichi shoots Tsukishima a warning glare, a look that Kageyama didn’t notice, rather trying to understand the words being thrown at him.  
“What do you mean?” He asks, crossing his arms across his chest.  
“You just need to get over yourself,” Tsukishima spits, the following snarl that he emits taking him, and everyone else, by surprise.  
Kageyama narrows his eyes, making to move forward purely out of his instinctual urge to challenge the other alpha, before Daichi growls lowly, loud enough to cut through the tension in the room.

“Stop,” he commands, eyes fixed firmly on Kageyama, who was twenty times more unpredictable at the moment than Tsukishima. After ensuring that Kageyama wasn’t about to jump onto the other alpha, Daichi sighs. “Shut up, Tsukishima. You are no help whatsoever.”

Bristling at the comment, the blond simply rolls his eyes and allows his gaze to wander to the film that had been forgotten about. He could see Tanaka shifting uncomfortably in his peripheral vision; it didn’t take an alpha or omega to feel unsettled at the harsh command of a head alpha. He lost interest in the film after just moments but does realise then that the scent of distress had significantly weakened. He feels pride bubble in his chest that his omega must have helped, and eagerly awaits his return.

After around ten minutes, the distressed scent no longer remaining in the air of the living room, Daichi stands from the sofa. “I’ll check on them. You all stay,” he adds, as each alpha, Tsukishima included, perks up. It may have dissuaded Asahi, who had been bonded to Noya for three years and had long since passed the stage of needing the physical closeness at every given opportunity. Tsukishima was not, so he stands along with Daichi, with no intention of backing down. He feels as though he hasn’t seen his precious mate in days, and his heart aches to be united once again. 

Daichi allows him to follow, and they walk toward the room that held the strongest scent. A mixture of comfort, safety, and content; the most pleasing scent that an alpha can smell on his own omega. Upon opening the door to what Tsukishima assumed was the main bedroom, the overwhelming cloud of pheromones roll over him; Yamaguchi’s scent mingled within the content.  
Tsukishima’s heart warms rapidly at the sight before them. Suga, Noya, Hinata, and Yamaguchi were all bundled on the bed, curled closely around each other, purring in their restful states. Unable to refrain from a gentle coo, Tsukishima watches his omega as he puffs out contented breaths, his hair moving in the slight breeze caused by Suga’s purring. Neither him nor Daichi move for a few moments.

It’s Yamaguchi that stirs from the pile first, sensing the proximity of his alpha, immediately reaching out for Tsukishima as best he could with small grabby hands. Rolling his eyes but biting back a smile, the blond moves forward and carefully lifts his mate from the pile. At his closer observation, he could see that only Hinata was asleep, his cheeks flushed and puffy; both Suga and Noya were still emitting comforting pheromones. 

“C’mon, let’s get you all snuggled up again,” Tsukishima mumbles into Yamaguchi’s hair, ensuring that his omega was completely fine with leaving the room before he carries him out to the armchair that they had claimed for the night.

“Is Hinata okay?” Kageyama asks him when they had got back to the living room. His voice was filled with anxiety, so much so that Tsukishima, now that he had his own mate safely within his arms, did take some pity.  
“He’s fine. Asleep,” he informs, ignoring Kageyama’s small mutter of a thanks.

Yamaguchi settles himself comfortably atop of his alpha as soon as they sit, pulling a blanket over their bodies. It wasn’t late, the sun just beginning to set, casting a faint orange beam through the window by the door. The omega resumes his scenting once again, playfully nipping at Tsukishima’s neck now that he had been pulled from his prior haze. The soft noises that he receives in return make him giggle.  
“I’m so happy, Tsukki,” he whispers, his wide smile never lifting from his face.  
Practically the sun himself, Tsukishima can only smile back, pressing their noses together softly. “That makes me so happy,” he whispers in return, brushing a thumb gently over his omega’s cheekbone. He was possibly the luckiest alpha on the planet to be able to call an omega like Yamaguchi his own.

Enjoying the gentle atmosphere, Tsukishima begins lightly tracing lines across his mate’s cheek. Connecting each freckle, focusing on the gentle purring that had started once again at his actions, he keeps his touch delicate, thoroughly enjoying moments like these over any other. Those moments where they felt as though they were alone in a room full of others. Completely and utterly in love.

Their moment of peace is interrupted by a loud screech; it accompanies the small body that flies in through the hallway and launches itself on top of Asahi from over the sofa. “Daichi said that we can order pizza, what does everyone want?” Noya beams, almost vibrating with enthusiasm.

Tsukishima almost laughs at Asahi’s shocked expression, but his attention is pulled back once again by his omega, who hums appreciatively. “Oh, pizza sounds so good!” His eyes are bright and filled with happiness when he looks up, and Tsukishima cannot help but press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Ryuu, you’ll share a spicy with me, right, bro?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if this chapter is more wholesome or boring, (though it may be the amount of times I read it over,) so I will disclaim that I fully intend for this work to be nothing but fun to read. The pace picks up, I promise! For now, please bare with the descriptions of how I envision this A/B/O universe to be so that everything is easier to understand later on.. As always, kudos fuel my motivation and constructive criticism is both welcomed and appreciated. Thank you!


	3. 3

Completely ignoring the pointed looks that he receives from both Tsukishima and his own alpha, Noya snatches his phone from the blanket beside them and unlocks it. He makes himself comfortable, positioning himself on top of Asahi, swinging his legs mindlessly as he opens the notes app.

“Shout me your orders!” He demands, already tapping in his and Tanaka’s preferred option. He looks over to Ennoshita and Kinoshita, who had been airdropping memes whenever someone had a phone in hand and providing much of his own entertainment.  
“Hawaiian?” Kinoshita suggests, and Ennoshita agrees easily. “Hawaiian, and let it be known if you pretend to gag, I will actually strangle you,” he aims directly at Noya, sending Tanaka into a fit of laughter.

“Oi! Take that back, that’s Ryuu, not me!” Noya gasps innocently, knowing full well that it was indeed him the majority of the time, crossing his arms in protest.  
Kinoshita raises an eyebrow at him, then shrugs, “you’d be more satisfying to strangle.”

Before Noya could even begin kicking up a fuss, Tsukishima adds a quick, “everything would be a lot more peaceful.” Now beyond offended, Noya sticks his tongue out at the younger alpha.  
“Shame that won’t ever happen!” He grins, purposely much louder than necessary for the small room that they were in. 

He enjoys their pained expressions, tapping the Hawaiian choice into the notes app, turning to the newly bonded pair, “what do you guys want?”  
Tsukishima doesn’t speak, rather allows Yamaguchi the free decision. His choice of vegetable, while still not Noya’s preferred option, was a lot less offensive than a Hawaiian, so he accepts the choice without much of a fuss.  
“Oh, could we get a stuffed crust? Wait… Who’s paying?” Yamaguchi asks, and Noya waves him off.  
“Daichi said he’s got it! Stuffed crust it is!” 

Practically vibrating unused energy, Noya taps the topping into his phone, flipping his hair from his face as he did so, the gel having worn off throughout the day, leaving him with a half-up half-down style. Asahi’s hands come to his hips then, firm thumbs press comforting circles into his skin. At the small action, Noya sinks down further onto his lap, pressing his back to his alpha’s chest. He wiggles, comfortably enjoying the contact, and does visibly calm down.

For extra sedation, Asahi then brushes a soft kiss to the omega’s mating mark; the mark that had been left by Asahi all of those years ago. Noya swallows a purr, settling with a content smile, all of his previous excitement fizzled down to just pure happiness. 

“I have no idea how you do that,” Tanaka remarks, and Asahi smiles, an ounce of pride emitting momentarily.  
“Sometimes it’s useful,” Asahi comments, keeping one hand on Noya’s hip as he gently takes the phone, reading over what he had already written, and adding the more practical items like drinks.

It was then that Daichi, Suga, and Hinata walk in from the bedroom. At their arrival, Kageyama shoots up from his position and bows. Asahi isn’t sure who it was directed at, but none of them seem fussed, Hinata walking over and affectionately knocking his forehead into Kageyama’s chest as an apology of sorts. 

“Are we decided on the pizzas?” Daichi asks, aiming his question directly to Asahi, seemingly quick to notice Noya’s situation. Asahi nods.  
“We just need yours and Hinata’s order.”

Once the order had been placed, Daichi establishes another movie. Now, awaiting the arrival of their pizza, everyone was much calmer. Kageyama and Hinata joined the three betas on the futons in front of the television, with Suga and Noya settled happily with their respective alphas. Noya had brightened significantly, and while still docile, he had since declared that he could carry the pizzas in without any help. At his demand, knowing just the amount of food they had ordered, nobody objected.

Half an hour passed with almost everyone engrossed in the movie; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still understandably preoccupied with each other. Tanaka and Kinoshita had been making pointless bets throughout the duration of the film about the characters while Ennoshita encouraged them, despite Daichi’s warning to not make the wagers with real money. Kageyama and Hinata were side by side, and it looked as though Kageyama’s hand was on the omega’s thigh under the thick blanket that they were under.

Noya lounges happily in Asahi’s lap, receiving the occasional kiss to his forehead whenever he shifts. He’s the first to hear the rumble of a car outside, making his alpha, Suga, Daichi and Hinata all jolt in shock when he jumps up from his comfortable position. “Pizza is here!” He declares boldly, despite not being certain. 

He hastily skips down the hall, the peephole revealing the white car with the signature pizza logo on top. Beaming, Noya swings the door open before the delivery man is even out of the car. He waits patiently as the driver emerges from his seat, collecting the many boxes of pizza from the back, while hoisting a bag onto his shoulder that Noya assumes must contain the drinks. 

“Hi!” He grins enthusiastically as the man walks down the path, eager to get his teeth into the meal.   
“How are you?” The delivery man questions with a smile once he is close enough, holding out the stack of boxes. Noya takes them easily, despite not being able to see over the top of them, setting them inside on the table by the front door.  
“Thank you! I’m super good! You?” He asks as he turns back to the man, without a doubt an alpha if his stance and scent were anything to go by.  
“Much better now that I’ve seen you, to be honest,” the man says, taking a small step closer. 

Noya blanches slightly but works to keep the smile on his face, “ha, thanks!” He reaches out for the drinks in a small, suggestive motion, not actually wanting to move towards the alpha. At first, Noya thinks that he is going to hand them over, but instead of reaching inside of the bag, the man captures Noya’s hands in his own.

“Look at you… You’re such a tiny omega. And those eyes… So beautiful. I see you’re bonded but no one needs to know, right?” He mumbles, his firm grasp enough to keep Noya’s struggling hands imprisoned. His smile turns to a smirk as he leans forward.

Noya whimpers, trying with all of his strength to snatch his hands back. He leans away as far as he can, not wanting the alpha anywhere near him. Initially he hadn’t called out because he thought that he would be able to just take the food and close the door, but that now seemed unlikely.

“Alpha!” Noya screeches, trying not to emit a distressed scent, not wanting to panic anyone. The man tuts gently, letting one of Noya’s hands go before pulling him forward by the back of his head. As much as he struggles, now using his free hand to push the alpha away, he simply didn’t have the strength to overpower him. The man’s lips just barely land at his cheek before there is a shove, and the familiar scent of the pack’s alphas surround Noya.

Noya could hear shouting and could sense a lot of anger; the hands that come to rest at his shoulders were not Asahi’s, he could tell, but he sinks into the comforting touch anyway. In a state of shock, Noya blocks out what is going on around him, turning to face Tsukishima. Out of instinct buries his face in his chest. The omega expects to be pushed away and is slightly fearful that the man would be able to get to him again if so, but when Tsukishima’s hands fall from his shoulders to instead wrap around him, he feels safe.

Relief. He follows Tsukishima’s breathing to compose himself, and it doesn’t take long before the overwhelming sensations fade away. He attempts to look back, to seek out his own alpha, but Tsukishima doesn’t let him, walking him into the house instead.

Asahi is beside him the second that he gets inside, releasing comforting pheromones that immediately sedate Noya once again. Without a word the omega reaches up to his alpha in seek of more comfort, just as Yamaguchi comes from the living room to join them. He slides in beside Tsukishima and nuzzles the back of Noya’s head gently. 

Asahi allows Yamaguchi a few moments to comfort his omega before lifting him up and taking him back through the hallway. Only Suga, Hinata, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita remain in the living room, concern plastered on their faces. Suga wastes no time in moving beside the pair once Asahi had sat down. 

Noya finds the surrounding scent of the pack helping ease him greatly, pulling away from Asahi with a sleepy expression on his face, one hand reaching out to hold Suga’s. “Is- Is the pizza okay?”

Asahi couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Of all of the things that Noya could possibly question given what had just happened, the current state of his dinner wasn’t what he had been expecting. Shocked but comforted all the same by the lack of distress that his omega was showing, Asahi studies him to ensure that he is indeed okay and not in any state of drop. Suga recovers before him, perhaps expecting such a response, squeezing Noya’s hand as he smiles gently, “it’s coming,” he promises. “Want me to fetch them now?”

Noya nods immediately, “yes please.” Intent on simply forgetting about the situation for the time being, he doesn’t move from his alpha’s tight embrace. He can feel Asahi heavily scenting his hair and neck, and it makes him blush slightly, but the feeling of security increases, and it’s welcome.

When Suga comes back with the pizza, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka follow, each of them carrying a couple of glasses for the drinks that Tanaka carried. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi don’t sit back in the armchair, and instead move to sit on the other side of Asahi and Noya, Yamaguchi wanting to be within close proximity. Noya appreciates the gesture, though more so appreciates the casual conversation that picks up between the other pack members as Suga opens each box and sets them on the coffee table.

It was only the irritated expressions on Daichi and Kageyama’s faces when they came in a few minutes later that suggested that something had even happened. Daichi shoots Suga a look when he walks back in, and Suga understands immediately, standing and following him back to the kitchen once he’s sure that everyone else is settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not entirely sure what this is, but I hope that it's enjoyable all the same. I spend so long writing and then editing each chapter to make sure they're perfect that I think they lose meaning after a while, and I really hope that it is just me that feels that way. Thank you again for reading, I am thankful to every single one of you that make it this far! As always, kudos fuel my motivation and constructive criticism is both welcome and appreciated!


	4. 4

“He’s okay,” Suga reassures Daichi, before the alpha could even ask, tilting his head slightly as he looks up into his eyes. “What did you do?”  
Daichi sighs softly, “not enough. He’s fine, but I’ll be damned if something like that happens to someone else. I’m making sure he gets fired, without a doubt, and he’s lucky to have even walked away from this house…”

Sensing his alpha’s irritation, Suga slides himself into his arms and purrs gently, rubbing his forehead against Daichi’s chest. “S’okay, Dai. Thank you for being responsible enough to let him go. I’m sure Nishinoya will be fine… We both know that Asahi won’t leave his side for days, now,” he says, smiling gently. He feels immense relief that Noya held such a carefree attitude, and further relief that Asahi could be the overprotective type when needed. Situations like these didn’t often happen, and it was comforting to everyone within a pack to know that an alpha knew of his duties.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe best if we don’t mention it again,” Daichi agrees, rubbing Suga’s back with a firm, yet loving hand. He drops his head down and quickly scents his omega’s neck, nipping gently at the mating mark that sat proudly on the side of his neck. He feels Suga nod against him, then pull away slowly.  
“Thank you, Alpha…”

“What for, angel?” Daichi questions.  
“For keeping our pack safe,” Suga responds with a shy smile. The small spike of pride that he feels emit from Daichi makes him smile wider.

They soon re-join the others in the living room, and tuck into their respective pizzas. Suga doesn’t mention the number of wedges and various pizza toppings that were already on the floor, suspiciously surrounding only Tanaka and Kinoshita. Noya looked extremely calm, gently kicking his legs from atop of Asahi’s lap, who was much more concerned with scenting his omega than eating. Everyone else seemed equally as content, either talking or watching the movie that was still playing. 

After a short while, Suga notices Hinata begin to get fidgety. He stretches his leg out and gently taps the smaller omega’s side. Hinata whips his head around, and crawls over on his knees, (as not to be in the way of anyone watching the screen,) stopping once he’d got to Suga’s foot. With a small motion, Suga motions for Hinata to join him. Catching the confusion on the smaller omega’s face for a split second, he just smiles.

Understanding what was being asked, Hinata stands and carefully sits himself on Suga’s lap, instinctively pressing his face into his neck. Suga notices that the fidgeting doesn’t cease, and he presses a gentle kiss to his temple. “Hey, are you okay?” He asks, and he’s sure to be quiet enough that only Daichi, who was sat directly beside them on the sofa, could hear.  
“Um, I think so.” The reply is both short and uncertain.  
“Are you sure? You’re moving around a lot, love…”

A reply doesn’t come; Suga is fairly certain that he knows what may be wrong. So, just to be sure, he drops his head down and softly presses his nose against Hinata’s scent glands. The response comes in the form of a gentle whimper, one that manages to alert the attention of Kageyama. Suga knows exactly what comes next; he isn’t surprised in the slightest by the growl that the alpha directs his way. Daichi isn’t either, because when Kageyama goes to move, as does he, as though expecting the movement. 

“Let him be, Kageyama,” Daichi warns in a soft tone, though the warning seems to fall on deaf ears. Suga, on the other hand, largely ignores Kageyama in favour of ensuring that Hinata was alright. He repeats his movements a few times over, just enough for him to be able to smell the difference.   
“When was your last heat, love? Do you remember?”

Hinata flushes pink, and Suga sees him bite back another whimper. “U-Um… I guess… F-Five months ago?”  
Already aware of Hinata’s irregular cycle, Suga nods, “and you felt okay tonight until now?”  
Another nod confirms his suspicions, and he gently rubs Hinata’s back. “Alright. You’re okay, love.”

“Hinata,” Kageyama calls, “come here.”  
Suga recognises the protective tone and is quick to try to put a stop to it, “no, Kageyama. He’s okay here.”  
“Fuck off is he! Hinata, come here now!”  
Daichi sighs, “Kageyama, he isn’t yours.”  
The growl that comes next is jarring, silencing the room, strong enough to knock Noya completely from his daze. Both he and Yamaguchi whine softly, their respective alpha’s responding quickly with comfort.

Even Suga is slightly unsettled by the power in Kageyama’s warning, holding Hinata tighter in response to the presented danger. He knows, though, that no harm will come to him. “I’m not taking him away from you, okay? Do you know what’s happening?”  
Kageyama just bares his teeth, “give him to me.” 

“S-Suga…” Hinata hiccups, curling further into Suga’s neck. The whimper of his name makes Suga’s instinctive safeguarding peak, and he releases a soft wave of soothing pheromones.  
Kageyama hears the call and instantly tilts his head in confusion, anger visibly dropping. Suga notices this and takes his chance, lifting Hinata and carefully manoeuvring around the living room to take him out into the main bedroom. 

“You’re okay…” Suga comforts when Hinata whines softly, presumably at the pseudo isolation. He sets the omega on the bed and gently runs a hand through his hair. “Doing okay, my love? Not too deep just yet?”  
Hinata shakes his head, grabbing fistfuls of Suga’s jumper, “no, I… Suga, I don’t…”

Continuing to stroke the hair from his face, keeping his movements delicate, Suga waits for him to continue, giving a small nod of encouragement.  
“I sort of want, um- I want Kageyama to be with me but we aren’t… He doesn’t like me like that.”

Suga presses another gentle kiss to Hinata’s forehead to combat the wave of sadness that he feels the other omega release. “Shh… I don’t think there’s anything that Kageyama wants more. But you need to be certain about what _you _want before you start, you know that.”__

__Hinata sighs feebly and nods, “I know… I think I just want to be on my own now.”  
Suga understands, “want me to collect some stuff for a nest? I can come and check on you a little later. Is that okay?”  
He receives an eager nod in reply. Before he leaves, Suga takes off his jumper and passes it to Hinata, who purrs happily and curls around it. Content with the reaction, the head omega opens the door to make his way back to the living room, only to find Kageyama sat just outside._ _

__Suga notices the tears in his eyes as soon as he crouches before him and sets a gentle hand on his knee. “Did you hear that?” He asks quietly, Kageyama nodding in reply.  
“I’m sorry for growling at you. I-I knew he was in pre-heat, but I didn’t think anyone else knew. I want to be with him, please…”  
Suga nods slowly, “you’re fine. If Hinata wants you in there, you can be. It’s up to him, okay? I’m going to be coming back in a moment with some stuff for a nest, so don’t be alarmed.”  
Kageyama nods, “thank you,” he breathes, and Suga senses the relief in his tone. _ _

__He stands and then walks back to the living room, not wanting to further irritate the alpha when he knew all too well the inner conflict that Kageyama was feeling at the thought of someone taking his loved one away, even if he didn’t understand it completely yet._ _

__“Guys? Could I have some nest things please?” Suga asks the room, and the pack seem to understand the request immediately, all having witnessed how Hinata had acted earlier.  
“Is he okay?” Yamaguchi asks, a small frown present on his face.  
“Of course he is,” Suga smiles, “just a bit of pre-heat.”  
“Is Kageyama with him?” Tsukishima asks with a raised eyebrow, and when Suga nods, he pulls a sour face, “you think that’s a good idea after how he treated you?”_ _

__“It isn’t up for me to make that decision. And may I remind you how you were just before you bonded? Protective to the high heavens. We’ve all been there.”  
Grumbling at the comment, Tsukishima removes his shirt, helping Yamaguchi do the same. After they had passed their items to Suga, Tsukishima brings the blanket up to Yamaguchi’s shoulders, hugging him tightly._ _

__Noya happily throws his hoodie at Suga, only to make pointed grabby hands for his alpha’s hoodie, looking extremely smug at his actions. With a faint smile and a roll of his eyes, Asahi takes off the beanie that he had been wearing and hands it to Suga and strips his hoodie to clothe his omega. Noya looks ecstatic at the result, happily swinging his arms around, purposely hitting Daichi in the face as many times as he could with the long sleeves. Daichi grins, and after he had passed over the blanket that he and Suga had been using, he attempts to catch the sleeves to entertain the omega._ _

__Kinoshita, Tanaka, and Ennoshita pass over their shared blanket, and by the time Suga had collected as much as he thinks Hinata will be satisfied with, he was left with a stack of clothes and blankets that he could barely walk with. He does successfully manage to make it to the room that he had left Hinata in, and softly knocks on the door before entering._ _

__Kageyama was laid on the bed with Hinata spread out on his chest, purring contently. Suga can’t help but smile when he notices that Hinata is wearing Kageyama’s jacket. He decides to make the drop in quick as not to disturb them too much. It had been countless months since they had separately confessed their attraction to the other, and while Suga, along with the rest of the pack, did encourage them to have confidence and tell the other, neither did in fear of rejection. If there was a chance that the confession was coming anytime soon, Suga did not want to be the one to get in the way of it._ _

__“Brought your nesting clothes, Hinata,” he says softly, carefully dropping the pile at the foot of the bed. He nods at the appreciative purr that Hinata emits, and before leaving he gives Kageyama a wink. He turns before he can catch a response and closes the door behind him, optimistic that Kageyama knew how to handle a pre-heat._ _

__“Angel, come and have some ice cream before Noya and Tanaka eat it all,” he hears in his ear, Daichi wrapping his arms around his omega from behind. Suga smiles to himself, falling back into the embrace.  
“They always eat the vanilla last, so I think it’ll be okay,” he laughs softly, but nods nonetheless, letting Daichi take him back to the living room._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lil while so I'm super sorry about that. I do have plot points planned, and I'm planning for a biggie to be announced in the next few chapters. Uploads should be more regular while I'm off school, even if I do have exams when I go back >.< Thank you all so much for the support so far! As always, kudos fuel my motivation, and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


	5. 5

“I think it may be time we headed home.” The sky outside was now dark, and it had been a couple of hours since there had been activity within the living room. The only people that remained awake were Tsukishima, Suga, Daichi, and Ennoshita. 

“Not going to stay for another night?” Suga asks softly, turning to look at the newly bonded pair.  
Tsukishima shakes his head, “I think Tadashi needs his nest tonight,” he whispers, careful not to awaken his sleeping mate. There was little plausibility in the statement, as Yamaguchi seemed to be doing just fine, but there was something within the alpha that urged him to get his omega home, where they would be alone and completely safe. He assumed it was the post-bonding instincts, the same ones that refused to let Yamaguchi leave his side for more than five minutes.

“No, I don’t wanna go,” he hears from his lap. Tsukishima looks down to see his omega, barely awake, pouting up at him. His hair had fallen in his eyes, and with delicate movements, the alpha strokes his fringe back.  
“You can sleep on the way,” Tsukishima promises, assuming that the problem is waking up. He is proved wrong when Yamaguchi whines in response.  
“No. Here…”

Careful to keep his mate happy, Tsukishima nods, easily dropping his proposal, “okay, we’ll stay. That’s what you want?”  
Content with the smile that his omega gives him, Tsukishima continues playing with his hair. His spare hand rubs soft circles into Yamaguchi’s stomach, petting over the skin lightly.

“Looks like we’re all here for another night.” Ennoshita comments, “but I’m cold without our blanket.” His tone was light, and it was quite obvious that he was joking, but Kinoshita rouses from his sleep to pull the other beta close. Tsukishima swears he hears an ‘I’ll be your blanket then.’

“Alpha,” Yamaguchi whines softly, wriggling within his arms, “m’hungry.”  
Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “you’re hungry?” He refrains from asking how; they had all eaten a lot of pizza, various sides, and ice-cream.  
Yamaguchi nods, and his cheeks flush a light pink, “I want rice.”  
“Hm? Just plain rice?” Tsukishima questions, pressing a gentle kiss to his omega’s forehead.  
“Yes please, Tsukki!”

The pleased purr is enough to make Tsukishima smile, and he nuzzles his nose into Yamaguchi’s shoulder for a moment. “I’ll go make you some rice. You okay here?”  
There’s another nod and a small excited squeak, “yes, thank you!”  
“Alright, I’ll be back.” The alpha presses a gentle trail of kisses to his skin, beginning at his temple, ending at his lips. Yamaguchi continues to make pleased sounds and doesn’t protest when he’s lifted from his mate’s lap.

Yamaguchi wastes no time after Tsukishima leaves the room, standing and trailing over to where Suga and Daichi sit. Suga welcomes him immediately, opening his arms with a gentle smile, picking up a soft purr to encourage him. Yamaguchi flushes pink and without a word sits himself on Suga’s lap. He curls up comfortably but presses a hand cautiously to Daichi’s bicep at the same time.

Suga doesn’t say anything, rubbing the omega’s back, intending to coax him back to sleep; he shrugs off the look of confusion that Daichi gives him. Yamaguchi relaxes within the embrace but doesn’t remove his hand. Instead, he begins tugging gently at Daichi’s arm. The head alpha is compliant with the omega’s actions and allows his arm to be guided into position. It is only when his hand comes to a halt atop of Yamaguchi’s stomach that the movements stop. With a small yawn and a single purr, Yamaguchi begins to fall asleep again.

Baffled by the movements, Daichi looks over to Suga, who just shrugs. “Maybe a comfort thing,” Suga offers when Daichi persists with his confused look. Neither of them move for a while, not wanting to disturb Yamaguchi. Suga settles down soon after and ends up slipping into a light doze long before Tsukishima comes back.

When he does come back, only Daichi is left awake, the rest of the living room still and peaceful. Only lit with a few lamps, the atmosphere was extremely muted. Tsukishima holds the small bowl of steaming rice in his hands, looking over at his mate. “Of course, he’s asleep again,” he mumbles fondly, setting the bowl onto the side table beside the sofa. He notices but doesn’t say anything about Daichi’s hand placement.

Only a few more moments pass before Yamaguchi stirs, having sensed his alpha coming back into the room. He wriggles his way from Suga’s lap and, barely opening his eyes, walks over to Tsukishima. He pushes his nose into his neck, yawning gently. He purrs when hands come to rest at his waist, all but ready to fall asleep again.  
“Hey, I got you some rice,” Tsukishima mumbles, rubbing Yamaguchi’s sides with his thumbs. He expects a reaction. What he doesn’t expect is an excited yelp, sudden enough to awaken Asahi from his light sleep.  
“Thank you!” Yamaguchi beams, eagerly looking over and scooping the bowl from the table, unaware of his volume. He pushes his alpha to sit in the armchair and curls up on his lap at the soonest opportunity.

Tsukishima gives Asahi an apologetic look, resuming his comforting movements at Yamaguchi’s sides. Asahi waves it off easily. The living room remains still for a few more moments, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Kageyama. He doesn’t make eye contact, shuffling on the spot with an awkward look on his face. Daichi looks over his shoulder, careful not to awaken Suga as he does. “Kageyama, what happened?” The head alpha asks.

“Nothing. Nothing, um. Hinata is- He’s…” Kageyama struggles with the words, frowning at the carpet. Tsukishima can’t help a grin.  
“He’s horny?” He asks bluntly, positively enjoying the fiery pink colour that dusts Kageyama’s cheeks and nose. “Duh. So, why are you here and not there?”  
There is a moments silence before Kageyama shrugs, “I, um. I don’t really know.”

“I guess he’s asleep?” Tsukishima asks, and once he receives the confirmation from the other alpha he continues. “If you’ve left the room it’s probably because you don’t want us here, right? Your inexperienced instincts are screaming at you to get rid of the threats, aren’t they? Well, don’t worry. None of us want him.”

Kageyama considers the comments, only to frown at the last part, “no need to make it sound impossible,” he shoots back, only for Tsukishima to snort.  
“It is, for us, that’s the point I’m making, dumbass.” He keeps his tone firm, only to rile Kageyama up as much as he can.  
Rolling his eyes, Kageyama crosses his arms, and mumbles a dismissive “whatever.” 

“Kageyama, go back with what you need. We’ll stay, and no one will disturb you.” Daichi ends the interaction, knowing too well that Tsukishima would only take the opportunity to annoy the other alpha as much as he could, and with Hinata being close to a heat, Kageyama’s temper was sure to be shorter than usual.

“I want to see him,” Yamaguchi mumbles with a shy smile, abandoning the half-eaten bowl of rice in favour of attempting to untangle himself from his alpha’s lap.  
“No, stay here, please. It’s time to sleep,” Tsukishima says, not letting his omega go.  
“Why?” He frowns, pushing at the hands holding him in place, “please!”

Tsukishima can already predict the likely outcome, and by the apprehensive look on Kageyama’s face at the suggestion, he doesn’t think Yamaguchi will get far. “Why do you want to see him so suddenly?”  
“He- I- I just want to, please. Let go!”

Yamaguchi continues to wiggle from his grasp, and it’s then that Tsukishima realises he may not win the fight alone. So, he instead shares a look with both Daichi and Kageyama. Daichi doesn’t look best pleased, but nods, nonetheless.  
“I’m right here,” Tsukishima reminds his omega, before allowing him to get up. He sets the rice aside.

The satisfied look on Yamaguchi’s face lasts only seconds. As soon as he moves to pass Kageyama he receives a low, threatening growl. It puts him off, and he slows his pace, but doesn’t completely stop. The growl becomes louder, and Kageyama quickly puts himself between the omega and the doorway, baring his teeth. 

The sight of the sharp canines pulls Yamaguchi to a halt, and he whimpers under his breath. Kageyama doesn’t let up with the low growl, and it becomes slowly loud enough that Nishinoya stirs from his sleep, though Asahi is quick to reassure him. Yamaguchi drops his head in submission and steps away, Tsukishima capturing his hand and pulling him back into the armchair.

Tears immediately begin to well in Yamaguchi’s eyes, and he shoves his face as far into his alpha’s neck as he could reach. He tries not to cry audibly, but Tsukishima feels the subtle shake of his shoulders anyway.  
“Hey, hey. No need to cry. You aren’t in any danger, okay?” He assures him, rubbing up and down his back. He continues mumbling small words of encouragement and reassurance as Yamaguchi begins to settle. “C’mon, let’s sleep.”

Kageyama lets up his defensive position and bows, an apology for the disruption, quick to retreat from the room and go back to his omega.

The rest of the room that remain awake make the unanimous decision to then settle for the night. Comforted within their close proximity, the majority sleep peacefully throughout the night, the only noise present being the muted whimpers that came occasionally from the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a long time. i quite often don't finish works, but this is something that i'd love to complete, especially because i know some are enjoying so far. i now have a lot more time to work with, so hopefully uploads will be regular-ish. thank you for your continued support, it means the world to me :3


End file.
